To Forgive a Sinner
by Axelkin
Summary: Reno stays well passed closing at Tifa's bar and asks for forgiveness. It became the night a sinner kissed an angel. ReTi. post AC and slightly AU.


A/N: Hey all, here is my first go at the FFVII universe fic. My alternate ego has a huge thing for redheads. And Quinton Flynn... so yeah, Reno for the win! I'm huge on cannon material but this was so fitting I couldn't resist. That and I find the relationship between the redheaded Turk and saunty barmaid quite hilarious. :) I'm also a huge Cloud lover (someone's gotta comfort the poor soul after all) but in this fic, Cloud did not make it after his final battle with Sephiroth. Also, Denzel has already left Seventh Heaven (One Smile One Way) and Barret has taken Marlene with him leaving Tifa alone at the bar.

Also, yes I am still such a Frank Sinatra sucker and when I heard this song I thought it was perfect for this couple. Reno is the sinner and Tifa the angel of course. I will post the entire lyric at the end of the fic if anyone is interested. "A Sinner Kissed an Angel" isn't really one of his more well known songs and it took me a long time to find it on youtube.

Please note, I no longer accept unsigned reviews. This is a personal thing for I like responding to those who take time to review my work. No hard feelings towards anyone. I do hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

To Forgive a Sinner

_Everything is hot. Painting loudly, sweat sticking everywhere. "Oh God yes!" It felt so good and the body above her was moaning feverously. Soft hands were running through her long raven hair that was fanned out on the bed sheets. Nails dug into flesh and someone was crying out her name._

_"Tifa!"_

Deep reddish brown eyes flew open to a sliver of bright sunlight that had creep its way from the slightly parted window and overflowed onto the floor. _It was just a dream._ Tifa told herself as she blinked away the sleep. _A very good dream..._ The smile that had started to form faded. She could not remember who was in it. In her mind, she reached out to feel anything. A touch of skin or the feel of the man's hair... But she came up empty handed. _He was soft and gentle. _How could a dream make her flush the way she was right now? _Even though he was very... ambitious. _Biting her lip to suppress a giggle, Tifa started to stretch like she always did in the mornings.

That was when the barmaid noticed something was off. She froze. Tifa Lockheart never slept naked, ever. On top of that, her legs ached and her abdomen was sore from what felt like she had been performing four-dozen crunches before bed. _But that's not right._ Tifa blinked, _What the hell did I do last night?!_ As if the world was answering her, something, or more precisely: someone, shifted in her bed next to her. _Oh no who..._ She sat up, holding the sheets to her chest, and turned to face what she had done. Mouth dropped in shock and all she could do was stare at the lean body next to her and the bright long red hair that belonged to it. Now she remembered...

_Reno grinned at her from across the bar. "Common, yo." There was a distinct slur in his voice even through his normally drawling words. "I haven't even finished my drink."_

_Tifa rolled her eyes. "Last call was over half and hour ago, Reno." Her hands were firmly planted on her hips. "So pay up and go home! Don't you have work in the morning?"_

_"Nope," It came out a bit watery as he spoke before the glass even left his lips. "Sure don't, doll." He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out some gil. "How's 'bout I pay for another 'n one for you while I'm at it, yo?" The coins scrapped against the wood._

_"How's 'bout no, yo?" Tifa answered back in the same swirling tone._

_The redheaded Turk laughed. He took another drink. _Is he drinking it slowly on purpose? For heaven's sake!_ Tifa continued to glare. Finally Reno stood up. "Your right," He smacked his lips and gave her a half lidded look. "I've got this hot date with your bed, yo." Leaning forward he managed to stay completely upright. "We're gonna sleep together."_

_"Reno!" Tifa shouted, her hands now in tight fists._

_He just laughed again. "Aww, but its your bed, so I doubt it'd mind if ya joined us."_

_Slowly she moved from out behind the bar, deliberately and slowly, and made her way towards the door. "Go home, Reno." Her words were firm and stiff._

_With a long heavy sigh, the redhead weaved towards her. He pulled on the ends of his open jacket to his uniform and bumped into a table, then a chair. Another grin plastered its way onto his face. "Yo, you wouldn't send home someone too drunk to walk would ya, Tifa doll?" He hands gripped the chair for support._

_"If you like, I can call you a cab." His smile faded slightly, lips twitching downward. "And don't call me doll."_

_Reno pushed himself back up and swayed. Then he did the most unexpected thing. Hips swung in an intoxicated manner and he was humming. Tifa stood at the door and blinked. _Why that?_ Yes, why indeed did he choose that song? It was slow but it was like she could hear the words in her own head. "One night perfect for romancin'..." He sang low even for his own tenor like voice, floating closer to her. "...The night a sinner kissed an angel..." She found herself gripping the door handle as he grew near. "... He begged her to surrender..." The song went on and he took his time with the words and movements. "... But to his surprise..." Soon his face was close to hers and she looked up into the deep bright blue, it reminded her of the sky and sea all at the same time. "... The night a sinner kissed an angel," He paused just above her, his hand ghosted over hers. "That was the night I fell in love..." Then Reno kissed her. It was not deep or forcible, just a simple, light pressured kiss._

_Tifa gasped and pulled away, doing the only thing she could think of. The Turk turned his face respectfully and his cheek was slightly redder than it had been from the rush of alcohol he had been drinking. Her hand stung from the impact, but when Reno turned and looked at her again, his eyes were full of such sincerity Tifa could not help but gawk at them. Not once had he ever looked at her like that. Not once had the Turk show any bit of anything but the flirtatious, playful antics he was so notorious for. "Reno..." His name was so quiet on her lips she was not sure if she actually said it. But his hand placed itself on top of the doorknob she was still holding onto. And when he blinked slowly to look down at the exit something else replaced the look in his eyes. Sadness, a deep haunting loneliness that only Tifa could relate to. Her heart clenched in her chest._

_Then Tifa's free hand found the dip in his white dress shirt where he religiously unbuttoned it. And pulled the aqua eyed Turk down to her face. Maybe it was the three shots she had in the past half hour as she waited for said man to leave so that she could drown out her own sorrows. Maybe it was the hint of liquor that she still tasked from his lips that seemed to coat hers like a gloss. Maybe it was those slurred words he had sung to her or maybe, just maybe, it was the look of heartache and pains that no one but she should ever feel. But whatever 'maybe' it was, she kissed him. _

_Reno's lips stumbled at the second contact and his hand fumbled until it fell still. This time he pulled away, avoiding her equally sorrowed eyes. "Tifa..." There was no slur, no drawl or hint of tease. "I'm... I'm sorry..." His hand moved to shove hers away from the door so he could leave. _

_"No," A click of the lock filled the air and all Reno did was stare at the hand that locked it. "Don't leave me alone..."_

_Aqua met burgundy and danced. "I-" The redhead was lost for words once. No witty comeback or goofy grin. Tifa bit her lip and decided it did not matter what the 'maybe' was anymore. Right now she just did not care. Their breath was hot on each others faces. Tifa stumbled backwards as she lead the confused Turk up the stair well. She disturbed a picture along the way. "Tifa, are you sure?" He was asking as she nibbled at the dip in his neck while pulling off his uniform jacket, tossing it aside haphazardly. _

_With a nod she started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands found her hips and were lifting the hem of hers. "Shut up you idiot." She managed._

_It became increasingly noticed that Reno's movements were not hesitant because of lack of experience. They were slow and pleading as if any moment Tifa would shout at him to get out and never to show his face. But his lips were so moist and danced across her skin. His touch was soft for what she would think should have been calloused and hard. Powerful body loomed over her, painting with desire and she cried out for him in the night. Tifa would have never guessed Reno could be so passionate, but when her name graced her lips, she knew that she would hear that voice call her every night in her dreams for the rest of her life. His kisses trembled but he kissed her as though he had never kissed anyone before. It was like he was apologizing for something only he knew, and Reno never asked for forgiveness. But the last words of the night, as he buried his face into her shoulder etched their way into her mind, "I'm so sorry..."_

Tifa blinked away the recent memory. _Damn it all to hell. I slept with Reno... a fucking Turk!_ It was not like they were exactly enemies anymore but the very though of finding this said man in her bed was... unbelievable. _Damn it!_ She bit her lip and looked down at his sleeping form. Reno was incredibly handsome; she would not deny him that. His read hair looked soft and somehow kept its unruly state exactly how it was supposed to be even after a night like that even those hers did not uphold to the same laws. _Ok, yeah it was good... _she admitted to herself. The red streaks beneath each eye looked painful, but that was before she saw his chest. White marks, long, short, wide and thin littered his pale skin. They looked like they could tell stories that would last years if someone asked them. And for one brief moment, Tifa pitied him for his sleeping face did not look like someone who could have done all the things he had.

A groan startled her. It did not sound pleasurable but came from the one next to her. Reno turned his head and his brow started to knit. He shifted again but it did not seem to matter. Tifa sat there wondering what was going on. Then it got worse. His entire face twisted in pain and he trashed lightly. "Reno?" She asked softly but the nightmare ensnaring him continued. "Reno." Tifa tried a little louder.

"Nnnggh..." He moaned and moved around as his face matched the same look she remembered from hours before while they stood at the door. "No... Cissnei..." Tifa blinked at the name. She had heard it once before when Cloud used to tell her about Zack's memories. _But..._ Reno mumbled a few other names she did not know followed by "... I didn't want to..." Then she realized. _They must be other Turks, but why..._ He gripped her bed and she could hear his teeth grinding.

"Reno!" With both hands she shook him awake. Tifa could not just let him continue with whatever horror was wracking his sleep. The redhead shot up into a sitting position, out of breath and terror in his eyes. Quickly, she pulled the sheets around her chest again.

His aqua eyes took a second to take in where he was. But when he looked at her, his face reddened and he looked away. "Um..." He stuttered, obviously embarrassed for multiple reasons.

"Do you dream about them often?" She asked in a soft tone.

Reno stayed frozen in his spot next to her. "Y-yeah..." It seemed to be too quiet.

"What happened to them?"

"I..." He paused unsure if he wanted to tell her. "They were there when the plate fell. Rufus never told me that he had ordered more... I didn't know... I really didn't want to... but..."

"You're a Turk." Tifa finished for him.

He nodded and looked away again. "They were family." A lot of people lost family that day. It just never occurred to Tifa that the one she held responsible for it would feel such remorse. "I never wanted to, but it's my job not to ask questions." It sounded rehearsed but resentful.

"But you wish you did." Again Reno nodded. _Ah, hell. How am I supposed to be pissed at him anymore? Damn it._ Tifa sighed loudly. "Dilly dally, shilly shally."

"What?" Reno looked at her confused.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally!" She huffed it just like she had done so over a year ago.

The redhead did not answer but looked around the room. He had to have noticed the absence of the other bed, the fact that it all looked solely like just her room now. He probably even thought that the study just across the hall was cleaned up in the same manner. Only a lone photo of Cloud, Denzel and Marline all standing in front of Fenrir remained on the desk. "You knew didn't you? You knew he wasn't going to come back."

Tifa nodded, tears swelled up and she squinted them away. She still visited the church when she could. Barret even moved Zack's old sword there for her. And while she was there, she would tend to the flowers that were left for Cloud since no one was left to do so. Taking a deep breath she faced Reno again. "I forgave him a long time ago. It's still difficult, but at least he's no longer in any pain."

Reno nodded as if he understood. "Do you forgive me?"

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"

"Huh?" He blinked wondering which words she was referring too.

Tifa sighed. "But to his surprise... he meant every word..." She sung them out softly.

Something soft pressed against her lips. Reno pulled back from the gentle kiss, looking down at here with sincere eyes. "The night I kissed an angel..." Tifa never let him finish. She pulled him down to the bed and forgave him for his sins.

_Yes, miracles can happen,  
I know 'cause I saw what happened  
That night a sinner kissed an angel,  
That was the night I fell in love._

Cloud: Are sins ever forgiven?

Vincent: ... I've never tried.

Cloud: Well, I'm going to try.

* * *

A Sinner Kissed an Angel

Frank Sinatra:

Stars in the sky were dancing  
One night perfect for romancing,  
The night a sinner kissed an angel,  
He wanted thrills, she wanted love,

Oh but his sighs were tender  
As he begged her to surrender,  
The night a sinner kissed an angel,  
And she believed that it was love.

How was she to know that every lovely vow  
Was part of the game he was playing,  
But to his surprise he realized  
Somehow he meant every word he was saying.

Yes, miracles can happen,  
I know 'cause I saw what happened  
That night a sinner kissed an angel,  
That was the night I fell in love.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
